


The Four Days of Valentine's Day

by LittleMightXO



Series: The Four Days of Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gaming, Lemon, Love, Roses, Smut, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO
Summary: Welcome to the Valentine's Day series!Four days, Four lemons!





	The Four Days of Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> God I procrastinate too much lol  
> Ever since I bought monster hunter it has become a challenge to get my shit together lol  
> But I wanted to do this, so I'm doing it!
> 
> I do hope you don't mind them but I'll be straight with you all... these sorta suck lol  
> But nevertheless I hope you like them!

It was a comfortable Saturday afternoon, Noctis, Ignis and you were taking it easy lounging in Noctis's one bedroom apartment. Ignis agreed to cook a late lunch while you and Noctis hung around and played games. The two of you had been friends for as long as you could remember, so spending Valentine's Day together was more then ideal. Neither of you really cared much about the holiday anyways. “This is your last semester of high school, you would think studying would be more of a priority, Don't you think you two?” While the bacon cooked for your BLTs the two of you looked at the guy leaning against the counter.  
“Come on specs, unlike you we have better things to do with our time. For example, enjoying our hobbies.” Noctis paused the game standing up with a stretch from the floor to join you on the couch. “Chill for once.” His arm stretched across the back of the seat forcing you to fall into his arm. With your heart skipping a beat Noctis didn't seem to mind the physical contact. Flushed, Noctis and Ignis continued to banter back and forth. Of course there were times you wondered if you and Noctis could be more than that, but you would forget all about it. Knowing him and Lunafreya were to be wed after he was done school and of age, plus you weren't “Princess” material. The chances of a real relationship to prosper was...unethical. Chewing on your bottom lip you couldn't help but sink into his warmth and with a sudden tightening around your shoulders your spacey mind fell back to earth, unnoticed they were speaking to you.  
“Hey, how many sandwiches did you want?” You sat up inching your way to the other side. Adorable dark eyes staring at you with wonder.  
“Oh...Uhm one is fine.” You looked down anxiously. If you didn't know any better cupid is getting his way. Your core began to twist. Ignis handed you your BLT with the same bread you loved to much. Pulling h/c strand behind your ear, giving him a meek 'thank you' before indulging. 

After moments of unwavering silence among the three of you Ignis pulled Noctis outside with him before leaving. “Specs, I can't do this...” He sighed leaning against the wall. “What if I screw this up?”  
“There is no way you could. You've practiced so much its really unlike you. Just be yourself.” Ignis smiled resting a hand on his shoulder.  
“But...”  
“No but's your majesty, it'll work out. I'll be by tomorrow morning for breakfast.” Waving his friend. Noctis choked back the nervousness building in his stomach.

You washed down the delicious meal with the rest of your soda. Noctis standing dumbfounded in the door frame watching you in your unique habitat. He loved every minute of it. Smiling you stared back at him. “What?”  
“Oh nothing.” He shrugged taking his seat back onto the floor resuming your gaming. The time passed the both of you with flying colors as the two of you continued your playful bantering and harmless flirting. At times Noctis would brush his shoulder closer to you and looking back at you giving you a playful wink. You took note of the time on your phone, it read 10 pm. “Say, y/n... I wouldn't mind if you stayed the night. I'll take the couch if you want.” The rounds in your games had ended and the two of you were snacking on a bag of chips watching some cheesy horror film.  
“Are you sure? I don't really...” You tried to protest but simply raised a hand stopping you from saying anything else.  
“I promise I won't hold it against you.” He got up for a moment disappearing into the other room. “There I left you a spare shirt on my bed.” He called from the bathroom. You stared at your phone with a text from your mother, just checking to see if you were okay.  
'I'm okay, I'm just spending the night at Noct's. I'll be home in the morning'  
You placed your phone on the couch before heading to his bedroom. For being the crowned prince he lived quite modestly. You heard the pitter patter of your bare feet tapping against the hard wood before your feet soaking into the beige shag carpets of his bedroom. The bed was massive for only one man but you couldn't wait to lavish into the douve and satin black satin sheets that covered the bed. Walking to the other side of the room you looked through the tall glass windows into the shining city of Insomnia. It was a sight you never really could soak in. They twinkled generously below his large apartment, taking your breathe away. You always wondered what living like royalty would be like. You threw the silver curtains shut and enticingly leaving the bedroom door a crack, You held up the huge black shirt he laid out for you and you smiled. Surprisingly enough this wasn't the first time you spent the night here but you usually knew before hand always bringing your own Pyjamas. 

NOCTIS'S POV

Finishing up in the washroom I walked passed my bedroom door, the door opened nearly a crack. She stood in front of the mirror before unbuttoning those jeans that accented her ass so proudly. Bending over she pulled her feet out leaving her in her own T-shirt and panties. Good god was she beautiful. She sighed heavily pulling her shining h/c into a ponytail. 'Fuck it.' I placed my hand on the door before pushing it open. Why am I so nervous... 

NORMAL POV

You stared meekly admiring your figure. You reached behind you for the clasps of your bra until you heard a creek from the white door behind you. In the mirror you noticed the prying, sweet and lusting eyes of Noctis Lucis Caelem. You couldn't tell if you were scared shitless, nervous or you've been waiting for this moment forever now. Perhaps it was all of the above. His foot steps were soft against the floor becoming closer and closer to you. You could tell he was as tense as you, watching him choke down the knot that held in his throat. Ready to melt into his touch his hands caressed you at your waist first. But instead you froze. Frightened, and shy the reality still didn't strike you. “Tell me I'm not dreaming.” Noctis now pressed his body against yours, watching him pulling your hair to the side in desire.  
“No you're not my love. In fact you're very much alive.” He whispered in your ear before taking the lobe lightly between his teeth. You struggled to keep your moan in. You watched as his eyes followed your figure letting his hands travel to your back before unclasping the thread hiding your mounds. Letting the fabric slid off your shoulders you tried hiding yourself before turning to the teen, tenting in his sweats and eager to have you unravel under him. Once more hands wrapped gently around your waist before pulling you into a kiss. “Do not hide, I'm just as anxious as you.” And with a hand laced through your h/l h/c strands he pulled you into an inviting kiss and without hesitation you caved. You allowed the hands that covered your own body travel to his shoulders feeling the tense muscles he tried to hide, snaking them into the back of his neck. Allowing the kiss to becoming deeper, you closed the space between your bodies. The anticipation rose between the two of you but you allowed yourself to soak in every minute of it. Finally, he guided you to the bed helping you position yourself onto large pillows; reaching ultimate comfort.  
“Hey,” You broke the kiss. “I'm too naked for this!” You giggled before sitting up to pull the hem of his shirt of his head, tasselling his thick black locks. You stared in awe. You knew he was muscular but nothing like this. For someone who was as slender as he was, you couldn't help but gawk after it all. Noctis chuckled deeply before pushing you in for another kiss, this time much hungrier. Hands began to travel down your sides and he allowed his mouth travel down south. Beginning at your neck, finally pulling those moans passed your sweet lips. He smiled against the sensitive flesh continuing his way down. Tangling your hands through his hair he moaned as his lips tickled the bridge of your breasts groping lightly on one tit before taking the bud of the other between his teeth sucking lightly. “mmm..Noctis...” God did his name sound heavenly rolling off your tongue. “Please...I need you...” Looking up maliciously he complied, snaking a hand around your soaking folds teasing them before sliding a digit in. At last he you found his head between your thighs kissing each side before pulling your panties all the way down and applying his tongue to your clit. You whimpered in pleasure as he added another digit. “Oh y/n, look how wet you are for me. And god you taste so good.” Your breath hitched as he hooked his fingers playing with the sweet spot,  
“Oh...Gods yes...” You moaned loudly as he continued filling that bubble that was ready to burst. And a sudden scream escaped your lips, as you were brought to your release. Your body quaked, all the while Noctis kissed up your body again. Then shortly kissing you on your lips once more. Tasting your own arousal.  
“Such a good girl...” Kissing you on the forehead before climbing off the bed. About to pull down the rest of his clothing you opened your eyes with desire.  
“Please...let me..” You crawled seductively towards him, watching the behind view you in the mirror.  
“Oh my god...” Pulling down the remainder of his clothes you watched as his harden member sprung out. Your eyes widened at his impressive size. “Like what you see?” Lifting up your chin to look at him in his dark eyes you nodded before taking him in your mouth. His hand rested lightly on your head.  
“It feels so good y/n.” His face flushed lightly watching the amount of pleasure you delivered drove you to do better. “Almost too good. Unless you want me to cum I suggest you stop.” You looked up as he chuckled light halfheartedly as you slid back.  
“N...Noct...Just don't be so rough at first... you're sorta...packing a lot.” Sheepishly looked a way.  
“Y/n, don't worry. I would never want to hurt you.” His body hovered over yours placing himself at your entrance, slowly sliding in. You squeaked at the sudden stretch but quickly accustomed giving him the go ahead to completely sheath himself inside. Both of you letting out cries of pleasure. “You're so tight...” He whispered in your ear. His breath already so heavy. His thrusts met your hips, hitting your sweet spot deliciously. Your hands reached to his shoulders with your nails lightly burring themselves into the soft flesh.  
“Noctis... please...” The pace was slow... painfully slow and you knew you both wanted to chase that release. And with out a second thought he obliged picking up the pace, sloppily at that. The both of you reaching your peak.  
“God y/n, I love you...”  
“Noct... I...” Not another word as you both called out each others names, ecstasy as you both came in unison. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he continued to thrust, riding out both of your orgasms.

Moments passed as you both caught your breaths basking in the glow.  
“Well...That was...”  
“Great!” You sprawled out on the covers. Giggling you rolled over to lay on your lovers chest.  
“I know its sorta late but uhh... wanna be my Valentine...my princess?” Sitting up you stared blankly before smiling.  
“Absofuckinglutely!!” You curled up next to him before passing out.

The next day you had awoken in bed alone but to the smell of what would have been breakfast. Pulling the black shirt that was laid out for you before hand and your panties you walked into a house full of Noct's friends. Gladio's eyes looked up before smirking.”Well well well....Look whose finally awake.” You leaned against the wall sleepily. Noctis walked out of the kitchen with a piece of bacon in his mouth to kiss you on the forehead.  
“Good morning, my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> As for the other series...Amnesia I'm struggling with and I have the majority of chapter 2 of Dear Reader written. Just a matter of conjuring up the will power...


End file.
